


Wounds and blood

by LadySidious



Series: I can feel you pull me down [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, One Shot, Palpateen, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySidious/pseuds/LadySidious
Summary: [Translation] [OS] A violent and bloody snippet from Darth Sidious's youth, one of the greatest Sith Lords of all time... [Rating M for child abuse]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [De coups et de sang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893242) by [Isa_Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien). 



> Young Sidious always inspired me a lot, so today, I offer you a little one-shot about his teen years... which weren't especially spent in happiness. Rated M for domestic violence on a child (on a teenager, more precisely).
> 
> This is a translation of my own fanfiction « De coups et de sang », published on May 18 th, 2016. Huge thank to my beta Gigira! :D

Sheev dragged himself along the corridors of Convergence Manor, heading for his bedroom. With a shaking gesture, he wiped out the blood that was flowing on his face from the wound located on his eyebrow. Cosinga had just indulged himself again, and his firstborn son had had to bear the cost of it, as could be seen from the numerous cuts and bruises on his body.

 

It wasn't the first time that it happened, and it surely wouldn't be the last. Cosinga hated his son so much that the only way he had to express it was by punching him the harder he could. The results of this were numerous wounds, from simple bruises to a broken wrist- a compound fracture.

 

Amara – Sheev's mother – never said anything about those scenes of violence. She simply sent the medical droid to heal her son's wounds, but was too afraid and submissive to her husband to voice her opinion. It was the same thing for Sheev's siblings: Cosinga taught them to despise their older brother.

 

Sheev opened his bedroom's door and let himself collapse onto his bed with a muffled grunt. The medical droid came in a few moments later, but the teenager sent him off. When he was that broken and vulnerable, he just wanted to stay alone – nobody would witness his weakness then.

 

He would be alone all his life. His family would never show him any support. But he promised himself that he would stop being weak, and that one day, he would be able to confront Cosinga to make him pay for everything he did to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I declare the "Sheev Palpatine Support Comity" open :p
> 
> Feel free to leave a review :) and to follow the account "Sidious FanWarriors" on Twitter if you wish to ;)


End file.
